Cured Hearts, Cursed Lives
by Shade the Raven
Summary: One night in Seventh Heaven, her life was threatened. Luckily, her guardian angel was in the right place at the right time. On hiatus while I redo
1. Chapter 1

_Final Fantasy 7:_

_Cured Hearts, Cursed Lives_

_By: Shade the Raven_

_(All characters, songs and such properties of their respective owners)_

It was almost closing time in Seventh Heaven, but there were still plenty of people crammed inside. Behind the bar, Tifa Lockheart was finishing washing out the glasses, humming along with the soft music that was all but drowned out in the hustle. And even though drink orders were being called out left and right, her mind was nowhere in the continent.

_Cloud… please come back to us… please come back to me…_

He had left Midgar quickly after Sephiroth's second coming, vowing to hunt down what was left of the geostigma and save the Lifestream…_and her_ she added silently. She was still a bit surprised at the negativity that came attached to those thoughts. It wasn't directed at Aeris, she thought of her as a friend, even a sister. No, the anger came from the simple fact that he was simply wound too tightly to see what was right in front of him. And now he was gone again.

"Hey! Barmaid! Is my money not good enough for your brew or what?!!"

When she snapped back into reality, a hulking bear of a man was weaving toward the bar as best as his drunken feet would move. He slammed his hands into the counter "Where's my fucking drink!?"

Her hands balled into fists as she met her customers glare "Sir, I think you have had enough. I'm sure one of your friends here would be happy to take you home."

The drunk laughed and glared into the tavern. With a nod, two others rose to join him as everyone else began to flee outside. With the patrons fumbling around in panic, no one paid any attention to the entrance of another, somewhat shorter visitor. The scene that greeted him was definitely not what he expected.

_By the Lifestream, what's going on?!_

"Actually," the ape chuckled, revealing his sidearm "I think it would be better if we crashed here tonight… all of us."

Suddenly, there was a scream from behind him. He turned to see one of his comrades' faces down in the floor, out like a light. The other was trapped into a corner, shaking at the sight of the mean-spirited mass of red fur and fang in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS …" he yelled, drawing his weapon. It disappeared out of his hands just as quickly, and he felt its barrel tap him on the neck. Slowly, he met her huge blue eyes, and her steady aim "I don't think you would like the company."

He nodded and began to stumble backwards. The fierce some cat let his prey back out of the corner and run outside, dragging the limp body of his friend out with him. Once the ape was to the door, he tried to run after his buddies. Tifa hurled the weapon at him, scoring home on the back of his head. The man flew head first down the stairs and landed into a puddle of mud. He would sleep well tonight.

After a moment to calm and collect, Red XIII shook his head at the display "I see that business is doing well for you as well."

She laughed, but he could tell something was amiss. Her voice sounded empty… almost lifeless. "Yea. That was the first time that loser brought help though. You have a great sense of timing."

He smirked "I have been accused of that before. How are you, Tifa?"

She sat on the closest barstool to rest her weary feet "Oh, other than a few stumbling idiots, I'm doing just fine. I'm surprised to see you here, Red. Thought you hated alcohol."

"Ugh, despise the stuff. Actually, I had some free time with Yuffie off in the Northern Continent for ninjit-su training. I came by looking for Cloud. Has he returned yet?"

Her gaze sank to the floor, and her voice began to crack "Not yet, I haven't heard from him since he went to the Forgotten City. All he said was that he was searching…"

Her voice faded, and then was gone entirely. The only sound to keep total silence at bay was the soft drone of the radio.

_I'm so much like you restless and reckless  
I need a clue  
Show me a sign  
I feel like making a move  
Real geographic a changing mood  
Well let go of everything we know  
_

Red watched the single drop race its way down her cheek and hit the floor. Followed by another, then they didn't stop. Suddenly, it dawned on the lion; Cloud was searching for the Ancient.

Abandoning the lovely young barmaiden in the process.

He leapt onto the counter next to her "Tifa…I'm sorry, I had no idea…" Trying to raise her head up with his cheek, he realized that suddenly, he wasn't alone in circumstance. When Yuffie told him she was leaving, he had wished her well. He was actually very happy to see his young ninja want to improve her skills. They had kept in contact for a while, and for a time life was good. Then, the distance slowly took its toll on both of them. She had grown more interested in training than anything else, especially Red. It had been weeks since her last call, which had ended on a very foul note. It normally takes a lot to get the crimson warrior angry, but that was the night he snapped a lot of things, including his PHS.

_You and I'll ride tonight  
Till the past is out of sight  
We don't have to look back now  
From the dark into the light  
We can leave it all behind  
We can stand together  
We don't have look back now_

Tifa's tears soaked into his fur, and without warning, her arms had encircled his neck and held him tightly. He responded by gently nuzzling her neck. Her skin was warm and soft even through his fur. They stayed that way for what seemed to be an eternity until she let loose to meet his alert emerald eyes with her massive blue gems. "It's all a lie, isn't it," she said, her voice almost a whimper.

"It looks so. They have gone on. Forgetting what they left behind."

"We don't deserve this, Nanaki."

"No, we do not"

_I'm so much like you  
Caught in the moment  
Coming unglued  
In world so big  
It's not easy to choose  
Which path to take  
Which part to move  
We'll let go of everything we ever known  
_

They stared into each other's eyes, almost completely unaware of the sheer heat rising between both of them. Her lips were trembling and his breath was rapid. The warrior felt his logic take flight as the more basic, more animal instincts kick in. It was like instantly, he had to be closer to her. Suddenly, he saw her gaze start to wander back to the floor. No longer waiting for any other signal, he softly placed his muzzle to her lips, the closest approximation to a kiss he could do. Tifa's eyes became wide with surprise, yet she didn't pull away.

_You and I'll ride tonight  
Till the past is out of sight  
We don't have to look back now  
From the dark into the light  
We can leave it all behind  
We can stand together  
We don't have look back now_

After what felt like a blissful eternity, Red let his hold of her release ever so slowly. Her face, stunned at what just happened, told the warrior what he needed to know. He dropped his amber gaze away from hers, his voice betraying his emotion "I am sorry, I… well it looked like you… I mean…"

And before he could lower himself back to the bar floor, her voice responded ever so softly, yet resonating with energy.

"Nanaki."

He perked his head up again, only to feel her soft lips latch back onto him. Her hands found their way around his ears and mane. And as their tongues swirled around furiously together, he felt the animal side taking control. This time, Red didn't stop it.

_No one can stop us now  
The world is rushing by  
The wind is at our back  
Everything is new tonight  
We're going our own way  
No matter what they say  
The bridge is on fire  
We're flying higher now_

Slowly, they had worked their way into her bedroom, to her soft bed. And Tifa's clothes had worked themselves off and strewn about the floor, save for her underwear. Red used the grit of his tongue and the point of his front fangs to tease and stimulate any and every part of her body. There was no more cold, logical Red XIII. No, this was Nanaki, the warrior, the primal.

_You and I'll ride tonight  
Till the past is out of sight  
We don't have to look back now  
We are knocking down the wall  
All for one and one for all  
We can stand together  
Never gonna look back now  
No, no, no, no  
We don't have to look back now  
No, no, no, no  
We don't have to look back now_

Finally, the moment had come. He hooked his teeth around the lip of her panties and yanked them down and away. She gasped, breathing heavily, but did not resist. Once the last shred of defense was gone, the warrior let his breath play out first over her exposed nethers. The heat and energy played all havoc with his senses, but he could definitely tell one thing. It was different than Yuffie's scent. This was pure…innocent.

Before he let could tease her any further, her voice cut through the fog in his head.

"Nanaki… there's something …you need to know."

A smile played out across his face. He kissed and licked his way up her stomach and bust until his eyes locked with hers. "Do not worry _nushi._ I know."

Her hands locked gently onto his shoulder blades "But, how…?"

"Call it, an intuition."

She smiled, and pulled him down to her mouth. He could feel the passion her body ached with, translated through the kiss and the way her grip tightened on his coat. His own power and ferocity let her know the same.

Then, she felt something new, something hot and somewhat moist, prod her inner thigh. Having little doubt about what it was, she shifted slightly, letting it slide across her entrance. Both groaned with lust.

"Take me… Nanaki" her voice emerging almost as a whimper.

And together, on what had started on a simple social visit, they had found something new all together. Secrets had been shared, feeling boiled over, and purity lost into hot embraces and passion-filled movements. Yet when all was said and done, and the two lovers lay together in exhaustion, neither could think of a more comfortable place to be or a more cherished person to be with.

At last, the healing could begin.


	2. The morning after

The morning sun was a rude awakening when it shined through the curtains into her eyes. To counter, Tifa pulled her cotton blanket over her head and twisted around.

Only to meet a mass of red fur, eyes closed, still purring softly.

She smiled and gently stroked her lover's ear, increasing the volume of his enjoyment. It was a strange feeling that swelled inside her. Most people would be revolted, making love outside their own race. Hell, some still felt disgusted with different skin color. Gods only knew what their friends would think.

Yet somehow, she knew it didn't matter. People will think what they will, as the always do. What made the difference now was her happiness. And here, curled up next to the one being who never turned his ear away from her, who always had a vision of tranquility to boost the team's spirits, the one whose feelings she could read like a book, she felt the weight finally lift from her chest and mind to let her own light shine through.

His voice, groggy and quiet though it was, brought warmth to her mending heart "Mornin…"

"Hey there fluffy. Sleep well?"

He nodded, with a grin expanding on his lips "Quite so. And you, my dear?"

She rested her hand on his cheek "Oh yea. Especially with such a wonderful pillow."

_Will you still say that after what I do next?_

Chuckling to cover his anxiety, the lion nuzzled her palm "I never thought I was capable of having feelings like this for anyone…not like me."

That perked his lover's curiosity. She sat up, letting the blanket puddle around her abdomen "What do you mean 'feelings like this'?"

_Well, here it goes …_

Sitting up as tall as he could, Red let the truth fly "It means, love, that ….well, you were not the only one who lost their … 'innocence' last night."

Tifa's eyes widened at that statement "But, …I thought you and… well, at least she said that-"

"It was never like that. We tired…once, but the thought of it scared her. So, we agreed to wait" he lowered his gaze away from hers, bracing for the impact of the next few seconds, "because of what I have to tell you now."

Her heart nearly froze. The way his voice had dropped sounded the same way Strife's did, the night he abandoned her. That same fear wound its way around her ribs, waiting to crush her spirit. Even the way the glow of his tail deepened its hue to a crimson that matched the rest of him brought the feel that she would drown in her sorrow after this.

The words that emerged were eloquent, and as calm as the warrior could be considering what he was saying "Because, as it was with my father and generations past, now that we have mated, I can never leave your side. Even if you can not bear the thought of seeing me after this day is over, I will always be there. Not only is it my duty that honor has bound to my life, but this is what _I_ believe. The choice is yours, Tifa Lockheart, but no matter what you say, you will never be without me. From this moment until the last, I promise you that."

There were no words to be had now. Her mouth crashed into his faster than a pile-up on the interstate. After the long, breath-capturing seconds, she wrapped her lion into a bone-crushing hug as the tears flowed down her cheeks. And he wrapped his front legs around her as best he could to mimic the gesture. The warmth of the newborn sun combined with the heat from her slender form swirled his thoughts together, yet there was one that stayed strong. _She did not run, why she did not even flinch! If this is not true love, then such power has no form._

They stayed intertwined for what felt like a blissful eternity, and then Tifa loosened her grip, burying her face into his mane. Her voice was below a whisper.

"Thank you, Nanaki."

"You are quite welcome" he whispered back. Red felt her smile through his fur. Slowly, her head came back to his level, and they locked softly together again.

-------------

Soon, the time came for the barmaid to prepare for another wonderful day of slinging alcohol. The shower was warm and felt very cleansing, though she had little doubt that Red was far from the doorway. And indeed, as soon as she opened the curtain to step out, he was there with a towel wrapped around his back.

"Well, aren't we the gentleman?" she chuckled.

He smiled in return "I do what I can."

She lifted the towel off of him, bending down far enough to kiss him. Even this early, her lips were edible.

After a quick spell, she was dressed and ready for her audience. But, first things first "Hungry?"

"Quite" he replied.

She gave her crimson cat a wink "Well, lets see about fixing that."

The warm morning breeze blew in through the window as she passed by, letting her the scent of her lavender lotion fill the air, and play all kinds of delights in Red's mind. The songs of the birds in their springtime dance almost made the dream complete...

Until the phone rang.

_Always with the interruptions!_ "Got it." He propped himself on the desk and hit the receive button "Seventh Heaven."

The voice on the other end was cold, yet it shocked him as much as his surprised the caller "Who the hell is this? Where's Tifa?"

_STRIFE?!! _"She is not here right now, Cloud. What do you want?"

"I needed to ask her something. And why are you there? I thought you didn't drink."

"I do not. I was in the neighborhood, and she asked me to watch over the establishment while she went to Wutai for some supplies." It was a gamble. Red knew that the ex-Solider was stronger than he was, but he didn't know where to look.

"Wutai, huh…" the phone clicked off. The lion breathed a sigh of relief.

So did Tifa, who was standing right behind him. "It was him, wasn't it?"

"Yes." He lowered back to his paws. "He was looking for you."

She nodded, "Does that bother you?"

He shook his head "Even if he brings an army to come reclaim you, I would still never let you leave without me."

Sitting on her knees, she wrapped her love into another warm embrace "You really are amazing, Nanaki. How can you be so calm, yet make me feel so good?"

"It is a gift I was blessed with, like my tail." To prove his point, his extra limb graced her cheek and traced its way down her side, hooking around her leg.

A giggle escaped her lips "Think you can wait till later?"

Red's eyes went wide as he sported a toothy grin "Yes, ma'am." Both laughed, letting the tension escape.

"Well, come on, its time to eat" she said. He nodded and stayed at her side into the kitchen, softly rubbing against her leg.


	3. A not so subtle change

**Sorry this chapter took so long. But thanks to all for the props! On with the show!**

* * *

The weeks ahead had taken some getting some used to. Business stayed booming, especially after word that the barmaiden held out her own in a stickup. The crimson warrior was a startling sight for those who never saw him before. But eventually, the customers got used to his presence. Even tossing in extra on tips to hear his version of the battles he'd fought or his feline outlook of things. And if a barfly got too wasted or rowdy, he was there to drag them out. Sometimes, in very embarrassing manners. 

Then the pains started. At first, it was nothing more than a headache here or there or an upset tummy there. Almost like a cold. A simple dose of Cure would dispel the symptoms, or at least mask them. But as spring became summer, the afflictions did not cease. Even then, they both took it as an ailment that would pass. It wasn't until a rainy June day that another possibility presented itself. Sparked by an empty tavern and a missed step in the calendar.

_Its not possible…could I really be…? _The thought shot through her mind like a bullet. To be sure, they had talked about such a subject as what was yet to be. What they wanted for themselves and for each other. Even where they wanted to finally settle down. All the questions a normal couple would pose. Still, that one subject was left unspoken.

"Nanaki...do you … do you ever wonder about the future?" Tifa asked. The unsteadiness of her voice caught his attention instantly, as did the broadness of her question. "Sometimes. Granted, not quite as often now that I have found some stability in it" was his reply

A light smile started to bloom, but even it was coated in anxiety. "Do you wonder about the future, love?" he asked after the pause, trying to open up this newfound puzzle.

No response.

Quietly, the warrior darted to the booth where she was sitting, looking out into the downpour. He brought his cheek to hers as she wrapped her free arm around him. He felt the subtle chill in her touch, something was amiss. Suddenly, she hissed as the sharp rhythmic pain in her head grew louder.

"The pain again? My dear, I think it is finally time we…"

"_NO!" _his love barked, causing him to shuffle back. "No…, no doctors. No hospitals. At least not yet-"

"Then when?" he interrupted. "Do we wait until these pains confine you to a bed, or worse? What if there is a bigger problem than we know causing these?"

She rose suddenly from the booth, arms crossed and back to him. He was close,_ so_ close to figuring this out already.

Maybe, it was time after all.

Then, the searing aches in her skull were reached all new limits, and before she could turn back to finally reveal the last secret she had left to bear, the world suddenly spun and went dark.

"_TIFA!!"_ the lion yelled. Sprinting to her fallen form, he nudged her over onto her back and made sure she was still breathing. Mustering up bounds of pent up energy, he tried the patented Esuna-Cure combo he kept hidden for his longer adventures. The green glow swirled around her, yet she did not stir. His mind raced through any option possible. Red didn't know where the location of the nearest hospital, and even if he did, how would the warrior carry his beloved without damaging her?

Suddenly, heralded by the clomping of heavy boots, foul language and cancerous smoke, another option announced itself. "Fuckin rainstorm! And to think I'm still crazy enough to fly through a…" Cid Highwind's words stuck as the red blur bounded towards him "Fuzzface? Is that you…_whoa SHIT!"_

Red skidded to a stop right in front of the pilot "CID! I need your help! Tifa needs to get to a hospital, NOW," the words emerging as fast as he did.

The two raced inside to find the barmaiden motionless on the floor. Cid tapped a small silver device on his belt, and then knelt down next to Tifa to check her vitals. "She's got a pulse, still breathing… did she take a nasty fall or something?"

Red just shook his head "I do not know for sure what happened."

"Well, let's get 'er checked out. Come on!" In a swift motion, the pilot scooped her onto his back and darted back towards the door, the lion on his heel. As the two emerged from Seventh Heaven, Red saw a strange contraption descend from the sky. With low-swept wings and three howling jet engines, the craft came in low, finding a spot to hover effortlessly outside the bar.

"What in the Gods is that?" Nanaki yelled over the jet wash. The pilot smiled as he carefully situated Tifa into a vacant seat "You like her? The _Tiny Bronco II'_s what I use for all my scootin around. I got it wired to this remote-fuckin dealie so she's always nearby. Now hop in and lets haul ass!"

* * *

When she awoke again, Tifa was almost blinded by the lights above. Her head still felt several sizes too big, so she didn't try to move much. But the stirring was enough to awaken the other occupant in the room.

"Good evening, love."

Her outstretched hand met the warmth of his fur as the warrior balanced halfway between the bed and the chair. "Hey. How long…?"

"Only a few hours. The nurse says it was a simple imbalance and we can be home tonight. Good news, no?" he replied.

Tifa could feel herself almost ready to cave in. She had to tell him now, before the pressure alone choked her.

"Nanaki," she started "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"I do not understand. Did you know what is causing this?" Whatever it was, he knew it must be big. So his mind simply began to work backwards. What was the detail he missed? The one subject he had overlooked. But before it could click, the doctor returned with an aide who held some new kind of medical contraption "Good evening, Miss Lockheart. Glad to see you're up and about." Tifa lolled her head away from the stranger's gaze, right into the lion's gaze. "Been better, doc" was the best sarcasm she could muster, but it cracked a grin on everyone's faces.

"Do you know what is causing this, doctor?" Red asked, since she apparently couldn't say.

"That's what this imager is going to show. It's a combination of x-ray, ultrasound and sonar technologies. Shin-Ra's medicinal contributions certainly do come in handy." On that, the aide flipped the unit on with a hum. Nanaki did his best to hold back the urge to smash the demonic device. Slowly, the physician scanned down the barmaid's frame.

At first, it didn't reveal anything new. Small, red spots showed where the headaches were pulsating, and a light aura told them she had a mild fever. It wasn't until the tool reached her abdomen and lower did it ping with the news. "Well, there's the source right there." The doctor pointed to the small orb buried inside her "there's the blastocyst, and those vibrations are new heart beats. Two of them at least."

Red's jaw clicked in a mix of surprise and shock, as did his mind "You mean…she's"

"Yes. She's pregnant. Congratulations to you both."


	4. Our Treasure

**We're baaaaaaaaaaack! Let the dramatics continue!**

* * *

Once the exam was over, and the two new lives inside her were judged healthy, the doctor left the room quickly so Tifa could explain as best she could. And after a few very long minutes of silence, she finally said "I'm sorry I kept this from you love. It's just that I was scared."

Red shook his head "I am not angry with you my dear. I just wish you would have told me about this sooner."

Tifa twisted the hospital blanket in her hands as her gaze traced down into her lap. _How could I have been such a fool? He isn't like anyone else, _especially _not Cloud…then why was I scared? _was the only thought that could run through her mind. Red laid his head upon her hands and belly. "I imagine a few others will be just as surprised as us."

"Do they have to know" she asked. A question that surprised him.

"No, of course they do not have to find out yet. For now, this can be our secret" Nanaki replied, drifting up her stomach to match hers "Our treasure."

"Our treasure" she mimicked, stroking her lion's mane.

A knock interrupted the moment as Cid slowly entered the room, smoke-free for once "Hey there, beautiful. How ya feelin?"

"Much better, thanks to you two. I hope Red didn't give you too much of a scare" the barmaiden chuckled.

"A scare? Shit, Tifa. Fuzzface over here bout knocked me to the fuckin floor! He was really worried about you, ya know." All three shared a laugh _If only you knew _the two lovers thought.

"Speaking of which Cid, I never did get the chance to ask how you and Shera were or what you were up to" Red said, now that he actually thought about it.

"Shera? She's doin alright I guess. The WRO is rebuildin Rocket Town and she's one of the chief engineers. Kinda dangerous if ya ask me. As for yers truly, I was just swingin past for a shot of Tifa's fine whiskey and to let her know I found some of those wine-makin fruits up north."

"Oh, that's right, the Reunion party!" Tifa said suddenly "I almost completely forgot about it. Did you bring them with you?"

"Sittin in the _Bronco's_ hold right now. But shouldn't you be layin back and _not_ bustin yer ass makin drinks?"

"I feel fine" she insisted "and quite ready to get out of this bed and into our own." The words slipped out of her mouth faster than anyone could catch them, and the pilot's jaw dropped just as quickly "Wait…_WHAT?!"_

Her hands shot up to cover her mouth as Red nearly pounced on Cid "Would you please keep your voice down!" he asked, almost a demand.

"Hey, sorry." Cid said putting up his hands for defense " Didn't mean no disrespect or nothin. Its just, well shit, its just strange is all. But hell, if you two are happy, then fuckit, yer happy. I got no prob with that."

Both nodded. "Thank you Cid."

"Sure thing. Now, whats this I heard bout getting outta here?"

"Indeed" Nanaki added, casting his gaze over his shoulder "Are you ready, my dear?"

She smiled "Let's go boys."

Quickly enough, they were back in front of Seventh Heaven. And just as he'd promised, the aircraft's hold was filled with bushels of various fruits. They were almost all inside when Tifa pulled the pilot aside, once Red was inside again.

"Listen Cid. I have one more small favor to ask."

That perked his interest "Sure thing Teef. Whats on yer mind?"

She focused on a stray lock of hair, trying to avoid his curious gaze "Could you…maybe… keep this little bit of info to yourself. At least for now?"

Cid nodded, though a bit confused "Sure, I guess I can do that. Mind if I ask why? If you two are happy, then why the hell hide it?"

"Its not that I'm not happy. Actually, I love Nanaki with all my heart. It's just that I don't want to draw any… uninvited attention."

It dawned on him who she was referring to "They won't hear a peep from me. Guaranteed."

"Thank you Cid. It means a lot to me."

Before the Highwind could reply, Red's voice echoed over the engine thrum "What on earth is in this last container? A set of bricks?"

Cid chuckled "Be right there, furball." One last look and nod from the barmaiden and he was off to help the warrior move the last bushel, which was still quite heavy, even for two.


	5. Reunion and truth

The moon was full and sterling that warm mid-August's night when the reunion was marked. And as it always did, the heroes and heroines gathered at Seventh Heaven to celebrate their victories and to honor those who had fallen. Everyone who had come sported the same reaction when they first saw Tifa's already budding belly. Their jaws dropped even further when the lion announced that he was the father and that the two were quite together. Even Vincent's eyes seemed to widen. Congratulations and well-wishes were plentiful from everyone, even from the Turks who had arrived. The drinks were shared, stories were passed, and good times were had by all.

Except the two who declined to show.

Now, for the most part, the guests slept in their accommodations on _Shera_. Save for his love. She was peacefully in bed, where he was supposed to be. Tomorrow they would all travel to Costa Del Sol and spend a relaxing day under the sun. The simple fact the beach house still belonged to Cloud just added a slight dose of mischief to the mix.

But that was not what kept the crimson warrior awake tonight. No, it was a simple thought. At first, he had dismissed it. Denied it. Let it pass unnoticed.

No longer. Now that everyone knew the truth, it was time to start working on the details.

_What will they be like? More human, like her…or more …like me? What will they be capable of?_

_Will they even survive?_

"Is it true?" a dark, gravely voice queried behind him, shocking Red back into reality

"I wish you would not do that Valentine. You could be so much more polite, you know."

"That didn't answer my question, Nanaki. Are you truly the father, or was that just a shield?"

The fact Vincent had used his real name perked his ears in curiosity "Yes. The life that grows in her womb is mine also."

The vampirical man stood next to him, taking in the moonlight "Then you have no idea what you have created."

Red nearly tackled his comrade "What do you mean by _that?!_ How dare you imply that-"

Grabbing his shoulder in a not-so-gentle way, Vincent put the lion down from his pose. In that instant, Red felt very strange. Something wasn't normal, deep inside him. It felt like another energy had coiled its way around his chest. Almost like…another _presence_.

Suddenly, Vincent let go and took a few steps back to let him recover "It's just as I suspected. You share the mark. Even in death, Hojo still finds ways to play his twisted little game. And people call _me_ a monster."

"What are you talking about, Vincent? What mark?"

Slowly, the former Turk unwound the cloth on his human arm and showed Red something no one else had ever seen. There, on his forearm, two pairs of large injection points, still scarred over. He pointed to a spot on Red's right shoulder, a spot that the fiery fur still didn't quite cover. The same marks, simply fresher.

"The mark is shared by all who are infected. Hojo bore it, that's where I first saw it. Even before I was… created. Then one by one they appeared. Lucrecia, Sephiroth, Kadaj, even Cloud has this same mark."

"But, what does it mean? It has something to do with whatever you showed me. So what is it?" the lion inquired.

Then Vincent did something he never thought he would see, the man _sighed_, almost in sadness if Red didn't know better.

"The mark," he said very coldly, "is the sign of those who have been infected with the virus from the skies."

"The …calamity?" he asked, his voice almost cracking.

"The same. Jenova. That's the reason your limit breaks were the only ones who matched my own, a loss of control and explosions of energy from deep within. Imagine what the next generation would be capable of."

Silence overtook them as the feeling strangled Nanaki's insides. His thoughts of the future suddenly exploded in flames. There was only question left to ask, the single hardest question the lion thought possible.

"Then… the reason you asked… my cubs…"

"Will share the same trait. The same virus. Just as Hojo and Lucrecia did when they created Sephiroth, so too now have you."

The slight chill in the sir suddenly plummeted into a biting cold in his bones. And before he leapt from the roof into the night, Vincent said the two words he swore he'd never say again.

"I'm sorry, Nanaki."

Then he was gone. And the warrior took his time heading back inside, suddenly feeling defeated.


End file.
